Rise of the Blood Dragon: Remastered
by Omegabacklash
Summary: REVISED VERSION: - 400 years ago, along with the great demon E.N.D, Zeref had made another creature. One that could protect his most prized possession. Zeref, happy with his work, began to set his plan into motion turning the first gear into its place; and with this gear, the story began.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Omegabacklash. I've written quite a bit into this story before, but I've decided to rewrite it to get rid of a few mistakes I made on my previous telling. I've also decided to change a few of my pairings and some bits of the story to make more sense with the new pairing. Sorry for being away for so long, but I hope that the remastering and continuation of this story will make up for it.  
Omegabacklash

Summary: ( we all know I had to change this thing from the original )

400 years ago, along with the great demon E.N.D, Zeref had made another creature. One that could protect his most prized possession. Zeref, happy with his work, began to set his plan into motion turning the first gear into its place; and with this gear, the story began.

" " conversation

' ' thought

( ) me talking to you guys, Timeskip, PovSwap, or Etc.

Now with all that out of the way let us get started with a hopefully good story. (^_^ )

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 1**

(One Week after the Phantasia Parade)

The guild, like most days, was filled with those seeking work or just others to be around. However, those who had attended the guild upon this day would be in for a very unique surprise upon this day. Inside of the guild, lie the unsuspecting victims of an oncoming "storm", as some would say. Because, what better thing to turn the guild on its head than a long forgotten friend retuning home.

(Outside the Guild)

Two figures walked up to the outside door. One stood to about 5' 9" and had a roughly slim body shape. One could also make out the hilt of a rapier protruding from the cloak shrouding the figure. No other features could be made out on the figure because of its cloak; but if one paid close attention to the facial area, they would see that there were a pair of purple eyes staring back at them. The other figure stood to 5' 4" from the figure it could be told that it was a female with a bust size of C-cups. She was also shrouded in a cloak similar to that of her comrade. Besides her bust, no other features could be made aware by just observation. The two stopped at the outside door. Looking around the female started to talk.

"They've renovated the place in the last year? " She stated looking over to her fellow traveler. It moves its arm from under the cloak. Its arm is mostly covered by a sleeve except for the hand of the figure which was covered in a white glove. It proceeds to put its hand on the wall then speaks.

"Yes it seems they have." The figure answers turning to the woman, " it seems that this stone was place here within the last month from the wear and tear on the stone. " The smaller figure though unable to see her face, she has a confused look on her face. She looks up and puts her arm on the door then turns to her taller companion.

"I'm glad that we're finally home. " she says to her tall companion. The figure looks down at her.

"I've seen this place many times, but this'll be my first time to enter through these doors. " It says with a grin appearing on his face. The woman nods and begins to pull on the door.

As the two entered, they were greeted by the sight of what many would consider uncontrollable chaos. In the middle of the guildhall was a massive brawl with many familiar faces to the woman. Chairs could be seen being used as weapons whether the form be a projectile or some blunt object to whack another with, but this was not to overshadow the fact that spells were being lobbed as if they were stones.

The two that had just entered moved to the side of the door to continue excitedly watching the fight unfold.

"It hasn't changed a bit. " She says with a gentle smile appearing on her face. The tall figure notices this on its companion.

"I guess it hasn't, but of course this is what makes this guild what it is. " it states with a neutral look on what part of its face that you can see. ( which is only its mouth )

(Over at the Bar)

Mira, Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna all sat around watching as the fight slugged on laughing at how some of them were interacting with one another. Mostly because they were interested in who would come out on top this time between Gray and Natsu, who were the most noticeable of those fighting. Makarov was a little further down the bar table and was also watching the many fights that were taking place; however, something had grabbed his attention causing him to look passed all of those in the middle of the guild.

"Mira do you recognize the two over there in the back? " He asked pointing her to the small group of two at the guild's entrance. His question gains the attention of the intended barmaid causing her to look towards the entrance. They all turn to where the two were looking and there were indeed two ominous figures standing there observing the guild. Mira with the usual smile on her face turns to the master.

"I can't say that I've ever seen them here before. Maybe, they've come to watch the brawl. It does seem to be quite loud in here, so of course they'd be interested in what's going on. " she says happily with her wide smile. Makarov starts to feel an overwhelming sense of uneasiness covering the guild, though the ones fighting are immune to this for they are too preoccupied with something else.

(In the Brawl)

Natsu and Gray were exchanging blow for blow with random inclusions of magic attacks. They were to immersed in their own conflict to notice that most of the others that had been fighting had tired themselves out and now were watching the two last brawlers finish their fight.

"I'll get you with this one Gray. " Natsu says preparing a magic attack. Gray sees what he is doing and recognizes what he is preparing to do.

"Like hell you will. " Gray responds preparing himself by jumping away from the pinkette and preparing a spell of his own.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON. " Natsu yells sending a pillar of blazing flames from his mouth.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD. " Gray yells forming a shield of pure ice in front of him, but instead of blocking the attack. Gray's shield deflected it in the direction of the small figure besides the door.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! " someone shouted from the tired crowd of brawlers gaining the attention of the two who had just cast their spells. Instead of the figures at the entrance dodging however, the taller of the two moved in front of the other and drew its rapier and thrust it into the oncoming flame. To those in the guild what they saw next was a beautiful display of what looked like black roots forming through Natsu's flames and finally exploding destroying any remnant of the fire.

"you're not hurt, are you? " It asks the woman. She looks up from under the hood to her companion.

"No I'm fine. Thank you though I wouldn't be hurt by something like that Xan. " She replies to the figure now named Xan. Everyone is astonished by the figure eliminating Natsu's attack so easily and beautifully. They are interrupted by Master Makarov jumping down from his seat and walking towards the two people that were almost hit by Natsu and Gray's recklessness.

"I'm terribly sorry for that I hope you can forgive Natsu and Gray. It seems that I let them get too out of hand. " Makarov says to the two figures. He can see under the hood of the tall figure but the face of the woman is still obscured.

"No need to be sorry. Xan stepped in so no one got hurt. "the woman began, "and even then you know that nothing bad would've happened to us. " Makarov is taken back by the statement made by the woman recognizing the voice of one of his children.

"I had gotten your letter a few weeks ago, but I didn't expect that you'd be back so quick, Miyuki." Makarov says laughing, "but I must ask who is your tall friend here, I can't say that I've ever seen him around here? " At this point both figures lift their cloaks revealing their faces. The Guild cheers recognizing the woman as one of their friends. The woman now known as Miyuki was 5' 4". She has silver hair accompanied with emerald colored eyes, and she wore a black shirt that showed off the curves of her C-cup breasts, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

The other figure, known as Xan, had pale skin. He wore a suit similar to that of Leo and Capricorn which complimented his black hair. When everyone looked at him, he gave them a smile and bowed to them.

"I hope that I'm not imposing on you all by entering with my lady. " Xan says with a very sincere smile on his face, "It is nice to finally meet you all, my lady speaks very highly of you all. "The guild saw the man taking a stance by Miyuki similar to that of a butler or, as Lucy saw it, a celestial spirit. He bows again to them causing Miyuki to sigh.

"Xan, stop being so formal. " Yui said as she tugged on his sleeve. He simply turned and looked at her smiling.

"If that is your wish. " he responded raising up from bowing to everyone again. The interactions between the two only raised more questions in the guild to the nature of their relationship.

"We can continue this discussion somewhere more… comfortable, if you'd like. " Makarov stated extending his hand towards the bar, where he'd previously been.

"That'd be nice, we've been walking all morning. " Miyuki says taking Makarov up on his offer. The three begin walking through the guild. As the three make their way through, a few people welcome the group back causing Miyuki to smile and wave at them. After a moment, the three are at the bar a bit away from the group of girls that had been gossiping about the fight. Makarov sits atop of the counter while Miyuki takes a seat. Xan, however, never takes a seat but instead stands at attention behind and to the side of Miyuki. This once more causes her to sigh.

"Miyuki, it's been so long, how've you been? " Mira asked happily as she walked down to the new arrival. The other girls excluding Lucy knew who Miyuki was so it was a confusing moment for Lucy seeing how everyone interacted with her. Miyuki just sighed at the question and looked at her.

"It'd really help if Sergeant Serious over here would take a break. " She answered pointing at Xan, "But everything has been wonderful. I've been able to see so much of the world. " She added happily with a glint in her eye. Mira laughed a bit and her comment about the man behind her.

"It's nice to see that Miyuki made a new friend on her travels, but might I ask where you two ran into one another? " Makarov inquired wishing to know where the two met. Xan smiled at the old man, but he also twitched his head hinting that he'd rather talk in the room that was to the side. Makarov understood this and the two entered into the room which just so happened to be his office and closed the door.

"Is this room soundproofed? " Xan asked questioning the secrecy of the room. Makarov nodded and motioned to a seat. Xan walked over and took the seat opposite of Makarov.

"I take it that this is something that you and her don't exactly want public information." Makarov said as he looked over the new face. Xan looked at him and smiled, then he began to speak.

"I've been responsible for looking over quite a few things, and it was only recently that I've been able to group back up with my lady" Xan said smiling and leaning to rest his elbows upon his knees. Makarov looked at him questioning once again what the man meant by 'my lady'.

"So you're obviously bound to her in some way. Are you a spirit of some sort? " Makarov hesitantly asked looking back at the creature in front of him. Xan sat there and looked at the old man. After a few seconds Xan nodded smiling once again and then spoke.

"Though that's technically what I am, but I will tell you this. " Xan stated leaning back in his seat taking his arms off of his legs and crossing his legs. Makarov looked at him and spoke.

"and what might that be? " Makarov asked trying to get as much of an understanding about the relationship between the two as possible.

"I am what you humans would call a homunculus, or an artificial human. " Xan said in a relaxed way. The look on Makarov's face was priceless to Xan. If Makarov didn't know any better, he'd say that Erza had hit him in the back of the head with a Warhammer, but that was not the case.

"I take it that she was the one that made you then. " Makarov stated recovering from the initial shock of the news.

(Back at the Bar)(a few minutes later)

Everyone, at the bar everyone else in the guild was already fighting again and not paying attention, was shocked when the two emerged from the Guildmaster's Office.

Because they were too busy catching up with one another that they hadn't really noticed that the two had left them to talk in private. Makarov looked to be the most affected from the conversation, apparently whatever was said had really surprised him. Xan however… walked like a properly trained butler to a very wealthy family. The both of them walked to the bar casually for what is was worth considering the two. When they arrived to the stools, Makarov jumped onto the counter while Xan walked to Miyuki.

"Is everything alright master? " Mira asked concerned for him. Makarov looked at her smiling at the sweetness of the barmaid.

"Yes Mira everything is fine. I was just a bit surprised at something. " He responded trying not to worry the young barmaid with useless details. Xan simply stopped when he was upon Miyuki. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and looked down at her.

"I will be taking my leave, call me if you need. " Xan said as he started dissipating into shadows. Lucy found it odd that it looked similar to when one of the celestial spirits went back to their world. Miyuki turned back to the conversation she was in before Xan came up.

"So where were we? " Yui asked trying to get back on track with the conversation.

"We were talking about what you've been doing. " Levy said aiding her friend remember where she was at in her story.

"ahh yes. " She began again.

(Timeskip one long story later)

"So you've mostly been traveling by boat? " Lucy asked in excitement because she had been given so many ideas for her stories from the travelling wizard. Miyuki turned her attention to Lucy.

"Yeah even though I'm not too fond of traveling by them though. " Miyuki responded sweatdropping. Everyone in the group laughed at her reaction.

"I have a question for you though Miyuki. " Lucy said to Miyuki causing her to look at the celestial wizard questioningly followed by everyone else. "How old are you? " Miyuki look up and thought for a few seconds and then look back a Lucy.

"If I'm right, I'm around 17 more or less. " She answered smiling. Lucy looked at her amazed.

"So, you and Lisanna are the same age? " Lucy asked again.

"Yeah you could say that. " She responded sheepishly. By this time the brawl was started to slowly diminish, again, to where everyone was too tired to fight and most of the brawlers were laying on the ground exhausted. The ones still standing started to go their separate ways. Natsu and Gray decided to go to the bar to get some food after shaking hands and laughing at one another's performance.

"Hey Mira can we can get something to eat and drink? " they both asked in unison as they took seats next to each other. Mira turned to them and started to talk to them taking their orders.

"Is that all I can get you two or do you want some more? " She asked them confirming what they wanted.

"nah, I think that'll be enough. " Gray said responding to the question.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute with your meal. " Mira said winking at the two. The two sat there talking about the fight earlier until Mira returned with their meal.

"Thanks for the food Mira. " They both said as they begun to dig into the food. Mira walked back over to the group of girls who were still talking.

"So how do you think she's changed? " Natsu asked Gray. Gray simply looked at him with a chilled expression.

"I don't know. I mean from the looks of things she hasn't changed too much in a year's time, but that doesn't mean much. " Gray responded as he took a sip of his drink, "but I'm wondering who that Xan guy was. ". From the distance you could make out that Miyuki's ear twitched from her listening in to their conversation. She stands up and comes over to where the two are sitting and takes the seat between them. (yes even though they are beside each other there is a seat in between them)

"So how have you two been doing? " She asks as she puts each of her arms around theirs. The Group of Girls practically squealed except for a few who spit out their drinks and juvia who was glaring daggers at the woman touching her Gray-sama.

"Well, we've had a few big missions recently and Laxus was expelled from the guild. " Gray said being the first to respond of the two, but once the words slip out he instantly realizes what he had said. He turned to look at her to see that Miyuki was clearly upset by that from a frown appearing on her face.

"Big brother was expelled? " She asked Gray in an upset tone. Gray had a blush on his face as he realized the position he was in as he looked down to see her wrapped around his arm. Natsu came to his aid instead of watching the man suffer.

"Yeah he attacked the guild, even though no one was hurt Gramps had to expel him. " Natsu added trying his best to save Gray. Miyuki just sat there for a second letting the thoughts collect in her mind.

"I understand it had to be done, even though I don't like it. " She responded with a tear forming in her eye. Gray being the one she was facing saw the tear forming.

"Shhh, it's alright Yui there's no reason for that. " Gray said as he pulled her small figure into his chest. She began crying into his chest shortly after.

(Back with the group of girls)

Lucy was getting more confused.

"She's Laxus' little sister? " Lucy asked getting a confused look from the group.

"Not really, Though the two see each other as brother and sister. They've known one another since she was 5 and Laxus was 9. That boy, I swear. " Makarov answers with a sigh as he looks into his jacket to see the earmuffs that Laxus had given him before he left, " She's the only person who Laxus truly shows his feelings to. "

(flashback: one week ago)

Laxus and Makarov were inside Makarov's office. Laxus had just recovered enough to receive the punishment he deserved for assaulting the guild. Laxus currently sat there looking down ashamed of what he had done and was thinking what had caused him to do such a terrible thing. The two had been in the office for quite some time, the two had felt it to be about an hour since they walked in.

"I can see that you've put some serious thought into your actions Laxus, " Makarov began gaining the attention of the tall blonde in front of him, "but I can't let you off this time. This time what you did is unforgivable, and I have no choice but you expel you form the guild. I'll let you say your goodbye's, though I'm sure none of them want to talk to you. " Makarov said while looking at the tears that had formed in Laxus's eyes as he spoke.

"I know what I did is unforgivable Gramps. I don't even know why I did it. I've thought about it and thought about it, and I can't find a single reason for me to have done this. " Laxus said standing up and walking up to Makarov, "Please, I know that you probably don't even see me as family anymore, but do me one favor. Give these to her if she comes back. " He removed the earmuffs and set them onto the desk beside Makarov.

"I'll do that much, but anything beyond that won't happen. Now get out of my sight. " Makarov said with tears falling down his cheeks from being forced to exile his only grandson away. Laxus doesn't say a word as he opens the door and walks out, but before he exited the building he raised his hand and waved goodbye to his longtime family signaling that he was finally gone.

(flashback: end)

"Ok that makes sense but why is Gray-sama being so touchy feely with her? " Juvia adds. Everyone sweatdrops at that because it was typical for juvia to be like that.

"We've always thought Gray and Natsu have a crush on her, or that Gray acts like an older brother to her, but that's only a few possibilities. " Levy answers with a blush on her face from imagining what some of her books speak about.

"She has an interesting relationship with the members of this guild mainly because she's one of the youngest ones here. " Mira answers smiling at the scene in front of her.

"Yes I will agree with you on that Mira. " Makarov narrowed his eyes as he remembered the words Xan told him earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed. I'm currently on the way to remastering/rewriting chapter two. I'd like to make you all aware that a few of the pairings will be changed from the original story, but the story for the most part will be the same… I think. I look forward to seeing what you all have to say about the remastered version. I'm aware that I changed Xan quite a bit, but I think the change will be a good one. I spent the last few days reading my entire story and quite literally slapping myself over some of the things that I did in it. Not that I will scrap everything, but there will be some major modifications here and there. If you want to see what happens next in the story though, since it will be very similar, go check out the original Rise of the Blood Dragon. That's all I got to say. Hope you all enjoy this story, I plan to stick around and complete the story this time around though :D, so yaaaayyyy expect more content.

-Omegabacklash

P.S. I made Yui into Miyuki's pet name that only a few people call her by.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided on the official pairing for Miyuki, but I'm a bit conflicted between the two I have it narrowed down to. I will guarantee you all that it will not be a Natsu x Miyuki, or atleast that is not my plan. I realized while reading back through the original something that I could do, and I will likely follow that idea. I hope you all liked the first remastered chapter and will continue to read the new and "improved" story. I'm probably only going to do these little snip bits at the top as an update sorta thing for the story such as things I want to share like pairings or how the following groups grown :D, and yes I do check regularly to see who's joined in. But with that said I'm going to start it up.  
-Omegabacklash

NEW SUMMARY:

400 years ago, along with the great demon E.N.D, Zeref had made another creature. One that could protect his most prized possession. Zeref, happy with his work, began to set his plan into motion turning the first gear into its place; and with this gear, the story began.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 2**

(Miyuki's home: Five days after her Arrival) (Miyuki's Pov)

I was glad to finally be back in the Guild. It had been a year since I'd left to see the world. I was currently in the inside open bath that was installed in the house. The steam from the bath had always been a great way to relax from the stress that builds up, not to mention that the bath in general felt amazing.

Over the past few days, I had caught up with everything that had happened recently. I was amazed about all of the things that had happened over such a short period of time. Natsu had no less that deleted a portion of clover from the map, Gray had found his teacher's second disciple Lyon trying to revive a demon, Erza had confronted Jellal at the tower of heaven only to figure out that Jellal and Siegrain were the same person, Juvia and Gajeel had been enemies to the guild because of what happened with phantom lord but were accepted, and finally before the Fantasia parade Laxus had attacked the guild and was forced into exile. I had no idea that any of this was going on, but I had heard a few snip bits of news here and there on my travels about Fairy Tails involvements.

I looked down into the water examining myself before I stood up causing small waves to move across the surface and splash. I turned around and stretched as I made my way into the changing room that separates the bath from the other sections of the house. I enter the room looking around for the wall with small cubby holes that you could store your clothes in before you entered. I take my clothes and get dressed preparing myself for what was to come. Master Makarov had told me the day before over a lacrima transmission that he would have important news today when he returned from the guild conference.

"Well, I better get going before I'm late for the meeting at the guild. " I say happily as I walk out of my front door and began to run down the street in the general direction of Fairy Tail.

(Later that evening) (Narrator)

Surprisingly it wasn't till much later that Master had returned; but as soon as he did, he had gone to take his seat at the bar where everyone could see him. He had gained everyone's attention immediately as he entered the room because they all knew that the news that he carried would be extremely important. After taking his seat he looked around to make sure that he had everyone's attention and then proceeded to start the guild meeting.

"We will be joining a coalition of guilds to aid in the apprehension of the Oracion Sies, one of the major factions of the Balam Alliance. " Makarov stated leaving the entire crowd speechless. Each of them knew the severity of the situation. The Balam Alliance were nothing short of a group of terrorist guilds that sought nothing but destruction for those that opposed them, and they were certainly not pushovers like those in Eisenwald.

"Master, I understand that this is a very important assignment, but who will we be sending to the Coalition? " She questioned wondering who will be participating in the upcoming battle and asking the same question on everyone's mind. Master Makarov, who was sitting at his normal seat at the bar when he announced the news, looked up and had a puzzling look on his face showing that not even he had entirely decided on who to send. As he thought of who he was going to send, he examined every face in the guild looking for those that he likely thought would be the most likely to accomplish the intended goal. After a minute or so, He looked down at the person who asked the question and stood up then proceeding to clear his throat as he was going to speak.

"I think the best people for the job will be: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and you Erza. " Makarov announced proud of his decision. "I will also ask that Miyuki accompany you to the mission site. Team Natsu will listen to her as if she was the guildmaster while on this mission, am I clear. " Everyone started cheering knowing that the mission would likely be a success with that team but at the same time they were serious and offered the best of luck to the team. And soon after that, a brawl started over some profound reason. During the commotion of the brawl, the team was able to slip away to begin preparations for their mission and this included walking to a house shared by three of them.

"I still can't believe that you live with Natsu and Gray, Miyuki. How do you even manage that by the way? " Lucy asked showing her genuine shock over what she had been told a few days ago. Miyuki kept walking beside Lucy and started thinking about it.

"I guess I've never really thought about it. I'm not at the house that often, so those two keep it in order, I guess you could say they're a bit afraid of what I'll do if they destroy our house. Another thing is that it's like a small family. there will be a bit of chaos, but it's very nice to live with someone else. " Miyuki responded. The answer satisfied Lucy causing her to smile a bit understanding the feelings the younger girl spoke of. The two had somewhat lagged behind the other three, but began to catch up to where Natsu, Gray, and Erza were.

"I have another question though, Miyuki. " Lucy stated trying to get everything about the girl in order in her mind.

"ask away. " Miyuki said smiling at the blonde. It had been a while since someone had been so interested about her, "I'll try to answer as best as I can. "

"why did master say that you would be seen as if you were the guildmaster while on the mission? " Lucy inquired confused about the odd way Makarov had specified the missions details.

"Oh, I don't really understand it all too much. I guess he trusts me to make good decisions while on the mission. " Miyuki answered shrugging off the question.

"Erza, did you eat something bad? " Lucy asked causing everyone to look at Erza only to see her with a pale face.

"nothing I was just remembering something that happened quite some time ago. " Erza said shaking the very uneasy feeling while remembering the time that she spoke of.

(Flashback) ( Note to readers. Erza is about 11 and Yui is about 9 Natsu and Gray would be about 10)

Erza had been very impatient today. Nothing what so ever was happening and it was boring the girl to the point that she just wanted to fight someone. She didn't want to just beat down someone like Natsu or Gray because that'd just be mean and they were weaker than her. She looked around the guild looking for someone that she could possibly spar with, until she found someone that looked like she could go toe to toe with. After finding her target, she made her way to the bar where Makarov, Gildarts, and a black haired woman all sat and were currently discussing some topic that she couldn't wrap her head around.

"Master, who is that person sitting over in the corner with the silver hair? " a much younger Erza asked causing Makarov to look in the direction the corner that Miyuki was. After finding where she was talking about, he looks back to Erza hoping that the young "tomboy" wasn't planning what he thought she was.

"That's Miyuki, " He begins to explain, " She's very shy and quiet, but she's a nice person. " Erza looked back at where Miyuki was sitting.

"Is it ok if I spar with her? " Erza asks excitedly really wanting to fight someone. Makarov sweatdrops looking to the two that sat with him hoping that they would stop the redhead before someone got hurt. The two just exchanged glances with one another smiling a bit.

"I'm sure that she'd love to spar with you Erza. Just make sure that its fine with her first. " Gildarts said rubbing the redheads hair. Erza looked up at Gildarts smiling before she ran off in the other girl's direction.

"I'm not sure if that was a good idea Gildarts. What if she gets pushed too far? " Makarov questioned the strongest members of his guild.

"She needs to start making friends with the new children who are joining. I know she's very good with Cana, Laxus, and Levy but she needs to come out of that shell of hers. " Gildarts stated trying to help the girl in a way. Gildarts had a smirk on his face as he watched the energetic redhead zip all the way to Miyuki's Table, "If anything gets out of hand I'll step in. Don't worry so much about it. " He said before looking back at the woman had been silent about the topic the entire time.

(Over at the table in the corner.)

"So what do you say. " Erza said done issuing the challenge. Her opponent sat there looking at her.

"Are you sure that its ok? " The small silver haired girl asked in a quiet tone looking up at the redhead.

"Master said it was ok, as long as you accept. " Erza replied enthusiastically. With the final comment Miyuki looked up at Erza glad that she was finally going to be able to play with someone.

"I'll accept your challenge then. " Miyuki told the redhead. Erza looked very happy as she ran back over to Makarov and told him that she accepted. The five of them made their way outside followed by the younger group of the guild. The younger group consisted of Laxus, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira, and Levy. The Group took a seat on the hill to watch the fight while Makarov and Gildarts were down on the flat area behind the guild refereeing the match.

"are the both of you ready? " Makarov asked as he looked between the young girls that were about to start their fight.

"Yeah, I'm ready master. " Erza said drawing her sword. Miyuki looked at the sword examining every fine detail of its craftsmanship. The sword didn't exactly look like the sharpest tool in the shed, but it was very well maintained by its owner.

"I'm ready as well. " Miyuki responded while not moving an inch from her initial position. The children there couldn't really tell, but Miyuki was watching every minor movement Erza made whether it be her breathing or her foot moving forward.

"You may begin when you wish then. " Makarov yelled bringing his hand down in a karate chop style signaling the start of the match. His words echoed for a second followed with Erza charging Miyuki thrusting her sword forward as to try and gain an early hit. However, Miyuki stepped to the side letting Erza charge passed her. Erza stopped right where Miyuki had been standing and swiped her blade to the side in another attempt to hit the younger girl. It was amazing to those watching, the younger girl of the two dodged the other's attacks with ease, not allowing a single blow to land on her.

"Why do you keep dodging. " Erza asked getting frustrated at how Miyuki was only running. Miyuki just looked at her and tilted her head questioningly.

"Carbuncle. " Miyuki says with a bright light blue light appearing beside her. This light began to take shape into that of what many would say is quite an adorable creature. It was a fox with light blue fur that matched the color of the light that it came from, but the most noticeable features of the creature were the ruby gem on its forehead and the three tails that it swung around

"Carbuncle, chase. " She adds causing Erza to stumble a bit as the fox ran at her. Carbuncle was clearly the faster of the two of them and easily caught up with Erza. When Carbuncle caught up with her, It jumped at her in an attempt to distract its prey from Miyuki which had picked up a very large stick that was similar to a quarterstaff in the way it was shaped.

"Get this thing away from me! " the younger Erza was screaming as she was swinging her sword trying to keep Carbuncle from jumping at her. She was so preoccupied with the fox that she didn't realize that she had run herself directly in between her opponent and the fox.

"I got you. " Miyuki says gleefully as she boop'd Erza on the head gently with her large stick. Erza was taken back by what she said as she was previously running for her life from the strange thing that her opponent had brought to the fight, "Good girl Carbuncle! " Miyuki said running around Erza with the fox jumping into her arms.

"What just happened? " A very confused Erza asked as she dropped to her knees. None of the others would notice this, but what Erza saw was not that of a fox but that of a large hideous beast similar to that of a minotaur. The creature known as Carbuncle was known for being a trickster and very good and altering a person's perception through illusions.

"Well it appears that you just lost. " Gildarts said picking up the sword that Erza had thrown to the side in the scare of the moment that Miyuki reappeared.

"Waaah, but I can still fight. " Erza said as she took her sword back from Gildarts.

"It isn't whether that you can still fight or not, but that of would you be able to still stand if Miyuki had hit you full force and actually used her familiar to actually harm you. " the black haired woman stated from Gildarts's side. She had her right arm hooked inside of Gildarts's and was looking over at Miyuki, "Isn't that right sweetie. " She added directing the comment from the young girl. Miyuki perks up at the sound of a very important voice.

"Yes ma'am, I didn't want to hurt Erza. " She answered looking down in a way that she looked almost ashamed that she didn't 'fight' by what they considered normal.

"Erza, this is why I wanted you to ask her before you went off and challenged her. I saw at least three different times that I knew she noticed that she could win. " Makarov said walking to Miyuki's side, "But I believe that you both did a wonderful job. If you continue to practice, you two will be some of the strongest mages the guild has ever seen. " He added causing both of the girls to look up with glee filling their faces.

(quite some time later: inside the guild)

The group of children had settled down from the spectacle that was Erza and Miyuki's fight earlier. Currently Laxus and Miyuki were sitting off to the side, but weren't really saying much. They never really did if you paid much attention to them. After a while though, Laxus spoke up.

"You did a good job earlier. " He said breaking the long silence that the two had. He had placed his hand on her head and rubbed it a bit as he talked.

"Thank you big brother. " She replied in what those around them would describe as an extremely happy tone. Most of the older guildmembers knew that the two considered each other to be siblings, but even they thought it was a bit weird how much she loved to be praised by her "big brother".

"It's not every day that I get to see my little sister show off her stuff. We might have to have a little sparring match sometime to see how much I can see. " Laxus joked causing somewhat of a blush to appear on Miyuki's cheeks, but you could also see that she was a bit upset by the comment.

"I can't fight big brother though. I don't wanna. " She argued back causing him to look down at her with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it. I was only messing with you, sis. No need to get so worked up about it. " He said as he put his hand on her opposite shoulder and pulled her into his side.

( END OF FLASHBACK )

By the time Erza snapped back to reality, they had reached Natsu, Gray, and Miyuki's house. The house was on a street that was right beside the river. The outside walls of the house were similar to that of Lucy's house. As they walked in, there was nothing all too special about the house, but it was definitely more spacious that Lucy's apartment. There were stairs leading to the second floor in the hallway entrance where Natsu, Gray, and Miyuki's rooms were. To the left of the entrance was a living room with a kitchen connected to it located to the right of the doorway entrance to the room. You could also access the kitchen from the hallway. On the right of the staircase was another room that was considered the guest room that somehow stays clean. Further down the hallway on the right was the indoor bath that was pretty spacious if you asked anyone. It was one like you would find at a hotel (in anime's or manga). The interior walls were colored basically the same as Lucy's apartment, but the walls and general house was decorated with some pictures of the three and other random bits of décor.

"Wow, your house looks so nice. " Lucy said because she had never been to their house. "I bet you guys have to pay a fortune for rent. " she ended laughing. Natsu and Gray turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"What are you talking about Lucy? " the two asked. Lucy looked at them and then came to the realization.

"WAIT, YOU GUYS OWN THIS HOUSE! " She practically yelled. Everyone had to cover their ears because it was so loud.

"Yeah, I figured it was better to pay it off all at once rather than have to keep paying over and over. " Miyuki answered walking through the front door of the house and immediately taking off her shoes at the entrance.

"You'd be surprised of how much we all saved up for it too. " Gray added remembering how much they saved. "and in all honesty it was probably the best investment we've ever made. " he said as he walked into the living room taking a seat on one of the couches and resting his head letting it sink into the cushions.

"I remember when you guys were saving, but if I remember correctly Miyuki paid for the majority. " Erza said sitting on the other couch that was on the other side of the room from the one that Gray occupied, " Do you remember how much you paid Miyuki? " Miyuki looked at her confused about how much she had paid towards the house.

"I have no idea the only thing I remember is that we got our money's worth for it. " She answered smiling as she plopped down right beside Gray and soon joined him in the enjoyment of the furniture that occupied the room. They had all finally moved to the living room when Natsu and Lucy took their seats. Gray, Miyuki, and Lucy sat on the couch, in that order, across from Erza and Natsu on the other couch.

"So, we can agree that we'll stay here until we're called to go to where the coalition is? " Erza asked falling victim to the comfortableness that was the soon to be the team's headquarters, if she stayed much longer.

"I don't see why it'd cause any issues. You can stay until then if you want, or you can go to your own place. It'll be sort of like a sleep over. " Miyuki said clapping her hands together in excitement. The group started playing around and having fun with the assorted board games that the house contained. Soon, they were too tired and they fell asleep where they were. The last one to fall to the inevitable slumber was Miyuki.

She had gotten up to clean everything up so that all of the pieces of their games were in order. By the time that she had finished cleaning, only streetlamps shrouded in darkness could be seen from the windows. She made her way through the four other bodies that littered the living room to the one she wanted to sleep next to. She looked around the room to see that Natsu was being used as a pillow/heater by Erza and Lucy wasn't too far from it either. Miyuki, however, had no intentions of using the Fire dragonslayer for a pillow or a heater tonight. She had her eyes on a much different person. It would be a bit chilly if she would follow through with where she planned, but it wouldn't bother her at all. To her, His body was warmer than any others in the room, and she wouldn't swap him for anyone else. Well, except maybe for her big brother.

She looked down on the couch to see that Gray had sprawled out taking up the entire couch. She couldn't help but smile seeing the sleeping ice mage's face. She moved the pillow that he had his arm wrapped around and wiggled herself into its place. Miyuki was facing Gray's chest and looked up at his face as she wrapped her arms around him so that she wouldn't fall in the night.

"Good night Gray. " She whispers as she looks back into his chest while nuzzling herself into it. Soon after, she falls into her blissful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Second chapter of the Remastered Series is complete. I hope you all really liked this one. I'm trying to average out to around 4k words in each story to add a good bit more content into the story and flesh out a few things. This is also including all of the things that I'm changing. I noticed earlier when removing the parts that I changed that I took out 1k words from one singular section. XD, once again, I hope you all enjoyed and Its going to be a few more days until I get done with three. I was actually surprised when I posted the first chapter because I wasn't expecting that many people to be interested in a story that's a year or so old. Any who, Thank you all for your support, It's really appreciated. Whelp, That's all I got for this chapter. I'll see you all next time.

Omegabacklash


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing to report here, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY :D

Omegabacklash

NEW SUMMARY:

400 years ago, along with the great demon E.N.D, Zeref had made another creature. One that could protect his most prized possession. Zeref, happy with his work, began to set his plan into motion turning the first gear into its place; and with this gear, the story began.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was a rather quiet one. The first ones to wake were Natsu and Gray. They both looked at the site of the sleeping beauties that had arranged themselves throughout the room and smiled a bit. Lucy and Erza had lain by one another a little way from Natsu, while Miyuki still had Gray held captive. The two were very surprised by the latter. While the majority of the girls had clung near Natsu to use him as a source of heat during the cold night. Miyuki had preferred to use Gray, THE ICE MAGE, as a pillow. This action confused the two because the night had been quite chilly, and her situation didn't help anything.

The first problem they ran into was how to detach the ones that clung to them. It was easier for the pinkette because the two that he had to deal with weren't on top of him. Gray, however, had to ease his way out from under Miyuki's grasp, WHICH DIDN'T WORK, causing the youngest mage in the building to squirm and hold him tighter. Anyone could tell that she was discomforted from her pillow trying leaving her. This action confused Gray quite a bit while Natsu had started to piece it together bit by bit.

"Stop smirking over there and help me out Flame Brain! " Gray yelled in the most hushed voice he could manage at the moment, " She's a lot stronger than she looks. " he added finally getting his arm free from her grasp.

"Here, I'm going to try and pry her off of you. " Natsu said moving across the room to the couch that the resident ice mage and Miyuki inhabited. Natsu reaches down to where Miyuki had her arms latched around Gray and puts his hands on her arm.

"Ok, do it. " Gray said giving the order to begin operation: free the ice princess, so natsu calls it. Natsu begins to pull on her arms causing them to move enough that Gray can wiggle out from her. Just as Gray had successfully extracted himself, He looked up to see Natsu in pain holding his forearm.

"SON OF A MMMMMMM! " Natsu said under his breath looking down at the bite mark he had just received from the still sleeping girl, "She flipping bit me. " He explained to Gray which couldn't help but laugh at the situation that his teammate had just went through.

"Take a note down. Don't disturb Miyuki while sleeping or else she'll bite you. " He laughed out quietly as he and Natsu headed out of the living room towards the bath in the back of the house. The two had planned this last night wanting to be the first in the bath. They knew that the girls would've hogged it for quite some time. This way, they get to be the first ones to enjoy the bath, and they don't have to complain about waiting. They thought this to be what some call a win-win situation. Though Natsu now had a bite mark on his forearm that could be seen to be bleeding a bit.

( Miyuki's Pov: when she wakes up a few minutes later )

I looked around and saw that Erza had fallen asleep on our couch last night and was cuddled up to Lucy. I couldn't help but think of how cute the two looked cuddled up to one another, but my attention fell to the discomfort around me. I was sure that I had fallen asleep next to Gray last night.

'did he go somewhere without me? ' I thought as I noticed a bloody taste in my mouth. 'Oh no, I didn't bite him last night did I. ' I continued to examine my surroundings until I noticed that Natsu wasn't in the room either. I sniff the air a bit, I could still smell their scents coming from inside the house, but it was a bit clouded.

'they're in the bath.' I thought to myself as I felt a smile beginning to appear on my face as I came to the realization. 'I wonder if they'd let me join them like old times.' I thought as I started out the living room and down the hallway to the room you enter before you get into the bath. I looked around the room and found that two pairs of clothes were already put out from the two that had already entered the bath. I walk over to where their clothes were and began to undress then wrap myself in a towel. I opened the door only to notice the two were facing the other direction looking towards the steam shrouded wall.

"I'm not sure though Gray. I mean you know how I feel about them and all. " I heard Natsu say talking about someone. I was immediately interested in the conversation. Not wanting to end the conversation I lean a bit towards them as to hear them better.

"Don't worry I'm sure they like you to. I mean why wouldn't they. I still don't understand why you like the both of them. Why not just pick one? " Gray responded to him putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"I know, we're good friends but that's what I'm afraid of, and It's a dragon slayer thing. " Natsu said putting his hands on his head and scraping them across frustratingly from the looks of things.

'I wonder who they're talking about. ' I wonder as I move a little bit closer causing the floor to creak. 'uh oh' Gray and Natsu both turn to the door standing up looking at my general direction, 'DAMN YOU WOOD FLOORING '.

"Who's there? " Gray asks commandingly. I have no choice but to step out from behind the door. I look at the both of them twiddling my thumbs with my hands close to my stomach.

"I'm sorry for intruding. " I tell them very apologetically with a hint of cuteness trying to ease their anger. They both look at me with a sigh of relief.

"Oh. I'm glad it's you and not Juvia or Erza. " Gray said as they both begin to sit back down.

'Ok, is that a compliment or an insult? ' I immediately think.

"But why are you in here? " He questions as I begin walking over to the bath and sit down in the warm water. The water was extremely relaxing running down my nude skin. The warmth of the water could be felt coursing down and over my body taking away all the aches and pains that I had accumulated.

"I was wondering if we could all take a bath together, ya know. like we all used to do you know. " I said in a hushed tone with a faint smile on my lips. They both look at me with questioning looks on their face. I could tell that my words sparked something. I had never wanted to bathe together with them, but that isn't to say that I didn't enjoy those times.

"Is something on your mind? " Natsu asks putting his right hand on my shoulder. I look up at him remembering things I've buried deep in my mind. All of the pain, all of the suffering, all of the regret. I could never tell any of them about it. I could never let them know what I did.

"No it's nothing you need to worry yourself about. " I tell him faking a smile while looking right into his eyes. I could see them, his eyes. They saw right through my words. As soon as I saw his eyes, I immediately looked down. This is when he spoke, and he only replied with a singular word that formed a crack in my composure.

"Liar. " He tells me bluntly, causing me to shoot up and look at him to see a serious look plastered on his face. "Is someone messing with you or something or is it something else? " He begins questioning.

"Natsu you know that no one would mess with me. " I say trying to build my composure up even a bit as to not worry him with my problems. I look down with the smile on my face. 'He's one of the few people who can actually do this to me, only a few could see when I was troubled. ' I think to myself.

"If that isn't the case then what's bothering you? " Gray asks looking at me. I look over at him to see him relaxing in the water with only his upper torso revealed from the water. A small blush appears from the sight. "If someone isn't bothering you then what is it. " He asks scooting a bit close to me. I look away and back at the water that is located in front of my breasts.

"I've just been remembering some things. I don't want to mess anything up. I'm sorry I can't tell you, but It's for the best ok. " I tell them frowning a bit causing them to exchange glances with one another.

"Idiot. " he says bluntly. I quickly in his direction. "No matter what you did it still makes you who you are, and whatever you did it won't change how we think of you. " I feel the tears start to fall on my cheeks hearing this from Gray.

"Do you really think so? " I ask him with tears falling like raindrops out of my eyes. He seems a bit taken back from seeing my tears, but he smiles back at me and nods.

"Yeah I agree we couldn't hate you even if we tried, Your like family. " Natsu added as he sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug. I begin to cry into his shoulder with the tears unable to be stopped. they flood his shoulder like a monsoon. After about 5 straight minutes or so, my tears started to stop. He looks down at me still rubbing the back of my head and hair with his hand. "Are you feeling better now? " He asks me with concern in every word he speaks.

"Yeah I really needed that, thank you. I'm fine now. Sorry that I brought you into my problems. " I reply to him while pulling him tighter into the embrace. He does the same lifting me up and pulling me into his chest.

"Ok guys I'd appreciate it if you didn't screw right in front of me. " Gray said getting rather annoyed at the circumstances for a different reason. Natsu looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, you're wanting some of her then? I'll more than willingly give her to you. " Natsu asks causing a blush to appear on Gray's face. Natsu had officially put him into check, but me on the other hand. I was redder than Erza's hair after hearing the comment.

'Natsu, what the hell. Don't do that. What'll I do if he actually does. I mean it is Gray soooo… ' My mind begins to wander with my imagination. Thoughts of what Gray would do to me flood my imagination. A small nosebleed could be seen by Natsu if he looked down at my face.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING OF THE SORT DUMBASS!" Gray yells back. All the meanwhile I hold on to Natsu hiding my scarlet red face in his chest.

"WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE IN HERE! " I hear Erza yell as she barges into the bath only to see Natsu, Gray, and I all naked with me clinging to Natsu with my face buried in his chest. "ahmm, I'm sorry for interrupting. " She said with a blush on her face stepping back out of the doorway completely misinterpreting the current situation among those in the bath, but what could you expect.

"DON'T GO MISUNDERSTANDING THE SITUATION HERE ERZA! " Gray yelled at her standing up in the bath. As is customary, he still has a towel on around areas that people would consider "lewd" to leave for others to see.

"Then pray tell how am I supposed to interpret you three naked with her clinging to Natsu with her back to you while you're still facing her. Well? " Erza said retelling everything she had seen upon entering the bath blinded by anger.

"ok, when you put it like that it sounds pretty bad, but there was nothing sexual going on there. " Gray said trying to clarify the situation.

"I wouldn't mind if Gray did something like that though. " I whispered under my breath while still buried in Natsu's muscled chest. The other three in the room just looked over at me. I knew for a fact that Natsu had heard me clear as day after the fact. I felt so stupid having let that slip out.

"I didn't quiet here that right. Did you just say you wouldn't mind if they did something? " Gray asked with his face getting redder than it already was.

"I heard her just fine and that sounds like what she said. " Natsu told Gray somewhat covering for my slip-up. I bury my face even deeper into his chest trying to hide my embarrassment from everyone. I hear someone's footsteps behind me walking in Natsu and My direction. From just the intent I could feel, I knew it had to be a certain redhead.

"This has gone on long enough. Your coming with me. " Erza yells bluntly ripping me out of Natsu's arms causing both of Gray and Natsu to instantly have a nosebleed from my nude figure. Apparently she had used both arms to remove me, and one had found its way onto my towel. With one swift tug, It and I separated from each other and Natsu. As Erza drags me from the bath room, my arms and legs are flailing to get out of her grasp, but she has a very tight grip on e. She drags me through the house and all the way up to my room. When we reach the door with the wood plank titled 'Miyuki' she kicks opens the door with nearly enough force to take it off of its hinges and proceeds to drag me in. She throws me onto the floor and I can feel her eyes staring down on me.

"Rxplain what you're trying to pull here Miyuki, NOW? " Erza demanded as she slams my door causing Lucy to wake from her slumber in the living room. I take a seat on my bed picking up the towel that Erza had drug along with me and wrapping it around myself.

"I don't have to explain myself to YOU of all people Erza! " I yell at her. She stares at me clearly seething with anger from my backlash.

"Oh, and why is that. You were trying to do something that nearly everyone in the guild would disapprove of with MEMBERS OF MY TEAM, SO I DAMN WELL DESERVE AN EXPLANATION! " She yelled while blocking the only escape from the room. I didn't have to do anything she said. It's not like she could ever force me to do anything, so why should that change now.

"get out. " I say quietly looking down at the floor. I see her tilt her head out of the corner of my eye.

"What'd you say? " She asked moving a bit closer to the bed.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! " I yelled standing up and looking at her. I looked at her seeing a genuine shock in her eye. I had looked behind me to see what she was staring at only to see that everything, being my bed, dresser, etc, engulfed in a torrent of blue flames. I looked closer at the flames to notice that there was more in them that what you could see. Oh no, I let it slip. I look back to Erza to see her worried, but she was slowly moving towards the door.

"Ok, I'll go. If you need anything I'm going downstairs to prepare breakfast. " She says backing out of the door completely closing it slowly. I drop to my knees instantly realizing what I had done.

*sniff* "why… " I feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I look up at the flames that engulfed a portion of my room, "she could never understand. " I mutter as I feel my wings sprout from my back, more specifically my shoulder blades. They were similar to happy's wings, but they were more proportionate to my body's size. The feathers on my wings matched the silver color of my hair causing them to shine with a tint of blue in the light of the fire.

"I hate them. Everything about them. Their stupid feathers, their stupid size, their stupid existence. " I yell as I pull my knees into my chest and my wings wrap around me. The tears that had once been falling onto my towel now occupied my feathers.

"It's been a long time sense I've used them hasn't it, Xan. " I say out loud causing the homunculus to take shape from the corner of the room.

"Yes it has my Lady. " Xan said walking up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder in what I think is his attempt to comfort me.

"I told you not to call me that. " I scolded looking around and up to face him.

"It makes me feel better by calling you that. I don't like the thought of freedom with what I am that is. " Xan replied frowning as he looked at the blue flames.

"I guess neither of us like what we are huh. I wouldn't have ever thought you'd be the type to not like what you are though. " I say laughing a bit. He looked down at me smiling. I guess he was just trying to cheer me up.

"I know the others will see you as an equal but you will always be my Lady. " Xan said moving around so that he was in front of me and began kneeling to me. I smile at him.

"Fine, you can call me that, but If you do it in public we will have problems, kay. " I tell him. He stands up and puts his arms around me bringing me into an embrace.

"I would ask nothing more than that, My time here is short. I will return upon being called. " he said walking back into the shadows beginning to return to his home, the shadow realm. I looked back to see that the fire had finally dissipated from reality and had left everything untouched.

"All of them you say. " I say repeating his words starting to get dressed for what I felt was going to be a long day. As I began walking out of my room, I sheathed my wings before getting too far down the hallway. I proceed to turn after a few steps to head down the staircase only to be greeted by Gray, who was standing halfway down the stairs. I look at him wondering why he was standing there with a grimace on his face.

"I was going to go check up on you, but Erza said not to bother you... " Gray said offering a hand to help me down the stairs. I smile at him and take his hand. "She looked pretty shook up when she left your room, are you alright, Yui? " He asked me pulling me into his arms. I felt my pulse pick up as he made this action.

"Yeah I'm fine. " I tell him trying to ease his worries. I didn't want him of all people to know about my problems.

"Good, I don't know what kind of person I'd be if I couldn't help my friend through her problems. " Gray said sighing and causing me to laugh a bit. "Hey what's so funny? "

"Nothing, I don't think I could ever see you as a bad person though. " I managed to say though my frantic laughing.

"See that's the spirit. " He said putting his arm around me and we started walking into the living room and then turned to look towards the kitchen table where Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Happy were sitting. When we got closer to the table, I saw Eggs on the plate where I normally sat. Erza was having strawberry waffles, Natsu had Flaming Pancakes, Lucy had a fruit salad, Gray had Eggs and some bacon, and finally Happy had a few uncooked fish.

"So, I got a message from Master Makarov a bit ago saying that the coalition is meeting today so we need to start packing as soon as possible. " Erza said in a commander like tone as she takes a bite of her waffle. We make eye contact after a while, and I see that she stiffens when I looked at her. I knew why she was nervous to look at me, but I didn't want to admit it. She was my family… right. Why would my family be afraid of me, that's preposterous.

'of course she's afraid of me. It wouldn't help anything if I had told her what was wrong earlier anyway. ' I thought wanting to cry, but I couldn't. not while I was in front of them all.

"When I get done, I need to head over to my house to get some things, so I guess we'll meet at the station. " Lucy announces taking a slice of cantaloupe into her mouth.

"We'll be meeting at the station then at around 10. Make sure not to be late Lucy. " Erza says taking a drink of water.

"Yeah I'm all fired up. " Natsu says finishing his pancakes.

"You were fired up earlier too. " Gray says snickering causing me to blush. Lucy looks at the three of us raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know what they're talking about? " Lucy asks Erza only to see Erza looking at me a bit.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Lucy I've already dealt with the situation. " Erza says authoritatively looking back at the rest of the group. Soon after, everyone excluding Natsu, Gray, and Miyuki went their different ways to prepare for the meeting.

( Timeskip to the Coalition base. )

"Wow, who knew a building like this was all the way out here. " Lucy says awestruck at the beautiful marble house in front of her. The group that had left from Magnolia earlier that day had finally reached the meeting destination.

"Indeed, It's a shame that it's all the way out here where no one can admire it. " Erza says walking to the door. She opens the door and walks in followed by the rest of us. We look around only to see four people inside the building. They have Blue Pegasus' guild mark on them, one of the coalition's guilds.

"ahh, Erza-san what a strong parfume you're wearing today. It's lovely as ever. " The short man with orange/brown hair says to Erza.

"oh dear god, not you. " Erza says slamming her hand onto her face. Everyone in our group looks at the two.

"yes, it is I, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, leader of Blue Pegasus' Trimens-men. " the man named Ichiya said. "and these are my associates. " he finished pointing to the three people behind him.

"Why hello there beautiful. " a tall man with orange hair said as he cupped lucy's hand. "My name is Hibiki. "

"My name is Eve. " Said a smaller blonde one as he appeared behind Lucy putting his hand on her shoulder. "it's a pleasure to meet a true goddess. "

"and I'm Ren. " said the taller and tanner brown haired man. "It would be nice if we could get to know each other better later. " All three of them dispersed from Lucy's body and appeared behind Ichiya.

"and we are the Trimens. " they all said as they struck a pose. I had to hand it to them they knew how to make an entrance. Though not many people knew it, I knew Eve personally from some work that I was on while I was away for a year. You'd be amazed to what you can find on former rune knights if you look in the right places.

"So does anyone else know who's going to be showing up besides them? " Gray asked clearly getting sick of the Trimens.

"I'm glad you asked that, Gray. " came the voice of a white haired man who just entered the front door. Gray turned around to see who it was only to be surprised and happy to see someone I didn't recognize.

"Hey Gray, who's that? " I ask him as I move behind him to hide from the approaching albino. The tall white haired man walks up to me and looks me over once or twice.

"Lyon, leave her alone. " Gray said with a hint of frustration and protectiveness in his voice. The white haired man now known as Lyon just laughs at what Gray was saying.

"I see you have good taste. " Lyon said before turning to Gray. "It's good to see you again pal. "

"last time I checked, you said you were going to join a LEGAL guild, and I'm going to go off on a limb here and say you joined a guild in the coalition. " Gray said placing all the pieces where they belonged as to the albino's story before he even spoke.

"You would be correct. Lyon here is one of Lamia Scale's aces. " came a tall man in a robe. I recognized the man as Jura one of the 10 wizard saints, that guarded Fiore and were the example of what mages were supposed to live up to.

"Oh, you're here too Jura. It's reassuring to see that you're hear. " Erza said walking up to the wizard saint and shaking his hand very excitedly. Erza hadn't ever been one to look up to celebrities, but she highly respected and looked up to the wizard saints.

"likewise to you titania. " Jura said smiling. He turned in my direction and saw me standing to the side. "and I see we have Miyuki here as well. " after that statement he laughed a bit.

"It's good to see you again Jura. " I said smiling a bit missing the tall man's sense of humor.

"Wait you two know each other. " Erza said not knowing of my connection to the wizard saint.

"yes, she met me on one of my missions, and might I say she was a wonderful help to it. " Jura said praising me a bit as he put his hand out for me to shake.

"I didn't do that much. I'm sure that you would have been completely capable of handling yourself even if I wasn't there. " I told him shaking his hand. His hand was rather cold and large compared to mine.

"Lyon-sama why'd you run off. " came a pink haired girl running in from the front door of the building. I instantly got the feeling that she was much like Juvia, and I get the slight feeling that a few others in the room have the same thought.

"I told you that I was going to run ahead and make sure this was where we were meeting was being held, sherry. " Lyon said making his case to the 2nd pinkette to enter the building.

"Ok Lyon-sama. " The girl named sherry said smiling. We all looked around a bit and something seemed off. Weren't there supposed to be more people here.

"wasn't there a 5th guild entering the coalition. " Jura asked looking around for a 5th guildmark in the room.

"I believe it was Cait Shelter, but their team hasn't arrived yet-men. " Ichiya said once again striking a pose, "We may be starting a bit later then-men. "

"I heard that they're only sending one person to the coalition. " Hibiki said looking at the register in his archive. I hear the door behind us open up behind us and look in the sounds direction.

"I think they're here. " I tell the group. We all turn around to see a small girl standing in the doorway. She looked to be around 13 years old with two pigtails tying her blue hair together. She also wore a yellow and green dress that looked quite well on her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. " the girl said as she began to run up to the group only to trip over the rug.

"This is the mage that Cait Shelter sent, She's just a girl. " Lucy said not being able to feel the power emanating off the girl. I could feel the unrefined magic strength that this small girl held. I couldn't help but smile seeing her. From the looks of it, she didn't know what she was even capable of doing.

'she has potential. ' I thought to myself watching her begin to pick herself up off of the ground.

"Wendy, I told you to wait up. " came a small white cat who was flying like happy could. "and look what you've done you've went and fallen. "

"I'm ok Carla. " the girl replied to the small cat named Carla as she landed beside her.

"What am I going to do with you. " Charla said pinching her nose clearly noting that this was not the first time that the girl had been clumsy enough to trip over something.

"Are you the one that Cait Shelter Sent? " asked Jura trying to get the room back onto a serious track of thinking. The girl cowered a bit as Jura took a step towards her. From the look of things the girl was a bit intimidated by Jura.

"y-y-yes. M-m-my name is Wendy Marvell. " She introduced. "it'll be a pleasure to work with all of you. " She finished bowing her head to the group and flashing them all a smile.

"Who knew Cait Shelter had such a well-mannered girl. " Said Hibiki smiling at Wendy. I walk over to the girl and look her over once or twice. Without drawing too much attention to myself I sniff the air a bit around her. It is surprisingly fresh compared to all of the other scents inside of the room.

"uhm, is everything ok? " Wendy asks me getting a bit weirded out by my actions. I also get a strange look from everyone else in the room, but I don't really care too much for it. I get on one knee so I'm about the same height as the girl and lean in so I can whisper into her ear privately without anyone else hearing.

"you're a dragon slayer aren't you? " I ask her causing her eyes open wide and look at me. I take it that no one had ever been able to tell so quickly before.

"How'd you know? " she asks me quietly not trying to hide her magic from me but from the rest of them.

"You just have that smell to you, but if I had to put a label on it. You have the scent of a fresh summer breeze right after a small rain. " I say smiling while backing away a bit. She was left wide-eyed from my description that I think I gave myself away a bit. I stand back up motioning to her to walk over to the group with me. With the two Cait Shelter members, the Coalition had finally met and could finally start to prepare on their plan of attack. Ichiya looked around making sure everyone was paying attention.

"I guess it's time to talk over the Strategy then. " Ichiya announced to the group, "Hibiki, bring up the screens. " And with that, the battle with the Oracion Sies has begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing better than a cliffhanger to end a chapter on. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure of if I'm going to have an uploading schedule or not but I can guarantee you that I'm working on the story very often. I may get to the point that I'm combining some of the old chapter to form a longer chapter if I necessarily feel like doing that, but I can't say that for sure. As this chapter gave away, this will be an OC x Gray ship. Sorry for you hardcore Gruvia shippers. I look forward to seeing what you all think about the remastering of the story. I've never been good at these little beginning and ending parts, but I try. I'm probably just going to have the one at the ending because it's easier to keep it all in one place then.

I don't have that much to say, so this is the official end of chapter three.

Hope you all enjoyed,

Cya Omegabacklash.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far, and I sincerely apologize for being away for so long. I've been kind of busy the past few months with testing, scholarships, etc. I would've tried to have a chapter out sooner, but that had to wait seeing that I had to do some major stuff that I couldn't put off. There will times like that where I can't get a chapter out because of something like school or family reasons. But enough about that, Let us get to why we're all here :D.

NEW SUMMARY:

400 years ago, along with the great demon E.N.D, Zeref had made another creature. One that could protect his most prized possession. Zeref, happy with his work, began to set his plan into motion turning the first gear into its place; and with this gear, the story began.

' ' Thought

" " Conversation text

( ) Me talking to you, Timeskip, PovSwap, Etc.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 4:**

( Miyuki's Pov )

It was finally beginning. The coalition meeting was underway, and all around us were screens showing different pictures of those in the Oracion Sies. In total, there were 6 known members of the "terrorist" group.

I already had all of their information memorized before we had gotten here. Being the leader of our faction in the coalition, I had special privileges when it came to the transfer of information to the guild. There is also the fact that I had their names, faces, and magics memorized for a completely other reason that I won't bring up at the time.

My focus was set on two pictures, Brain and Midnight. I was certain that they out of all the six were the most dangerous and unpredictable. Because of the lack of information passed basic knowledge, all files that I received were scarcely informative. There was no personal information such as their history or affiliations before joining the dark guild.

"These are our targets for the mission. If possible we would like to capture rather than eliminate. " Ichiya began speaking while walking over to one of the screens. The picture had a tall man with shaggy reddish purple hair. He wore a white jacket with a black undershirt pairing the jacket with a pair of red pants. "This is Cobra. He is their specialist in poisons. He excels in medium to short range combat, and he prefers to fight you directly instead of using guerrilla tactics. Oh yes, he also has a very large pet snake that has been seen to be with him at almost all times. " Ichiya explained leaving out fine details that I had access to.

'Erik aka Cobra, second generation poison dragonslayer. Age: roughly 19 based on the picture. Pet named Cubellios. Cubellios is known to be a magically creature being capable of feats that are rather extraordinary for snakes. ' I thought to myself watching as the screen began to move to the side.

As he finished, the screens rotated to the next member. "This is Hot Eyes. He is known for using Earth magic. His magic is much like yours Jura, but instead of hardening the ground he softens it. " Hot eyes was dressed similar to that of a priest in the picture. His glare was that of someone very welcoming and easy going; but passed the glare, you could see that his killing intent was that of a professional. In the picture, he almost looked happy seeing large amount of money that was to his side.

"I take it I'm going to be the one to engage him then? " Jura questioned raising his eyebrow to the smaller man. Ichiya struck a pose making his hands into fake guns pointing at the wizard saint.

"Exactly. " Ichiya answered as the screens rotated again bringing up a scantly dressed woman in feathers. I couldn't think of any details that Ichiya had forgotten to include, so I turned to see the next slide as it made its way behind Ichiya.

"This is Angel. Don't let her name fool you though, she is anything but. From what we know she's a celestial wizard. " Ichiya said looking at the feather clad woman before turning to everyone and shrugging, "That's about all we have on her. "

'Sorano aka Angel, Celestial wizard wielding the keys: Gemini, Aries, and Caelum. She has undergone harsh training to make up for her magics weakness, the user, and She is known to be quite capable in martial arts. " I thought looking at the smile she wore in her photo.

The screens rotated again bringing up a man who you'd think was a nutjob from the way he dressed. "This strangely dressed man is Racer. He has the ability to speed himself up. So unless we can slow him down we'll have problems taking him down. "

"Don't worry, Gray and I can take him down easily. " Lyon said proudfully as he stuck out his chest.

"Like hell he'll get away from us. " Gray added clapping hands with his fellow Ice make mage.

'Sawyer aka Racer. There is a misconception because of how his magic works. He does not speed himself up, instead he alters the perception of time for those around him. Essentially freezing them for a short period of time. This makes him look as if he's sped himself up, but instead he just ran or walked that distance while you were frozen. Tactically he will be hard to deal with, but his magic only works on people not animals or magic. ' I think remembering the documents that I had received. I look to the next screen and my ears perk up a bit. I want to know if Ichiya has any more information than I do on this man.

"I would expect nothing less. " Ichiya told them. The screens rotated to the final normal member of the Oracion Seis and probably the deadliest of the group.

"This is Midnight. We have no known information on his magic so watch out for him. He will probably be one of the biggest problems we have. I suggest that you do not take him on alone, but instead wait for backup before engaging him. At the moment, he is a priority target until we know exactly how to deal with him. " finishing his statement Hibiki brought up the photo of the Guildmaster.

'Macbeth, Brain's son, wields reflector magic. Reflector magic creates a field or wall around the user that causes magically infused attacks to mold over the field. As its names states, it essentially reflects the attack off of the user. The most equipped person to deal with him would be Erza seeing that she uses weapons over actual magic. ' I begin to look at the final member of the group, Brain.

"Finally, we have Brain. As his name suggests, he is the brain of this operation they are undergoing as well as the mastermind behind everything that the Oracion Seis participates in. He is known to harness the power of destruction in his spells. " Ichiya turned around to face the group at this time seeing that we were all prepared to give this mission everything we had.

"So these are our opponents, They don't seem to be too difficult to deal with. " Natsu said punching his fists together excited at the fact of stronger opponents to test himself against. Only to be nailed upside the head with Erza's fist. He immediately falls to the ground not expecting the blow to come from his ally.

"Don't let their appearances fool you. These are some of the strongest dark wizards in the world. They will not hesitate to kill any of us. I expect all of you to fight them as if you are fighting for your life, UNDERSTOOD. " Erza said directing her final statement towards her guildmates primarily. Everyone in the room looks at her sweatdropping a bit. They all knew that Erza had a bit too many serious bones packed into her body, but they all also knew she was only hard because she cared about her team's safety.

"Ne ne Erza, If you want me to fight them like that. Don't get mad when there isn't anything left to capture. " I say putting my finger up to my lips and smiling. I feel her go stiff from just the sheer feeling of the aura I was emitting. I looked over to see that Jura and Ichiya had frozen for the same reason from my little joke, "Oh come on all of you, I'm joking. I'll leave a bit left. " I say laughing at all of their reactions. I hear sighs of relief come from the higher ranking members in the room.

We still had time before our mission actually started, so everyone was trying their best to calm their nerves as well as come up with solutions to our presented problems, the Oracion Sies. I began to look around from my spot to see that Wendy is standing off to the side alone with a rather distraught expression.

"Hey, don't worry so much it's bad for you. " I tell her as I walk over to where she was. She looks up at me surprised, "If it comes down to it, I won't let them hurt you. "

"Thank you, but Wendy can take care of herself. " Charla said confident in her friends abilities. I look down to the albino colored cat smiling.

"I very well aware that she can, but that doesn't mean that somebody doesn't need a bit of help from time to time. " I say to Charla causing her jaw to quite literally drop.

"Thank you, I will be in your care then. " Wendy said bowing to me. I smile faintly at the girl. The next thing we hear is Natsu running out the door screaming that he is 'Fired up and tired of waiting' and most of the people run suit after him.

"I think Natsu is starting the mission for us… " I tell her as I begin to walk in the direction of the door with Wendy by my side and Charla flying beside her.

"So can you explain to me why the Pink haired man ran out like that? " Charla questioned after a few minutes genuinely confused by Natsu's actions. I somewhat laugh at the thought that this is typical for Natsu. He was always rearing to fight a strong opponent, and to be confronted by six of the strongest dark wizards was like dangling meat in front of a dog.

"All I can say is he's really pumped for the mission. Other than that I'm not sure. " I reply to the flying cat as I see a huge explosion over the woodline, "We need to hurry. " I say becoming worried about what happened. I had faith in my comrades, but I don't want to take any chances. I begin sprinting towards where I had seen everyone previously running, and what I see infront of me scares me. The entire group had been wiped out and there stood the Oracion Sies in a line as if they hadn't moved an inch to defeat them.

"I guess they were all bark and no bite. " Cobra said as he ran his hand down the back of Cubellios' neck.

"Come now, we know it was because they weren't paid enough to try harder. Think of what they would've done if they were driven. " Hot eyes said with a smile that made the rest cringe a bit.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU, we're here for a reason. We have bigger fish to fry that weak council dogs. " Angel scolded obviously irritated at her teams small talk.

"Now now, we have two important guests left. " Brain said pointing towards Wendy and I at the back of the battlefield. We'd already been spotted, so I didn't see any meaning behind trying to hide from their view.

"Wendy, stay behind me and no matter what, do not leave my side. " I say in a serious tone as I begin walking forward. Wendy silently nods with Charla and her standing behind me and to my side. In the back of my mind, I feel an anger. An anger that they hurt my friends, but I could still hear every heart beating. They're all alive so all I need to do is buy them time to recover, "What do you want Brain. You're all the way out here for a reason. " I ask stopping at what I feel is a safe distance. He looks at me questioningly at first then begins to laugh maniacally.

"Legion, it's soo nice to see you. You wouldn't mind helping us out would you? " Brain asked raising brows from all sides. The Coalition had heard his statement and looked toward me from their place on the ground. I feel a shock go down my spine as he talks. No one in this time should know that name, and especially tie it to me.

"How do you know that name old man? " I yell balling up a fist feeling my magic begin to fluctuate. I have to be careful to not make a scene by the group.

"Oh? You thought no one knew who you were didn't you. Cobra, Racer apprehend those three. " Brain ordered causing the three to instantly spring into action. I watch as the two sprint into action. My eye is Racer as I watch him port around until he is directly behind me and Cobra is above me.

"Shobek's rabbit hole. " A small hole opened up beneath our feet pulling Wendy, Charla, and Me into it. We appear a few feet from where I had just been standing causing the two with me to look around confused, "What you whelps can't even keep up. " I say taunting the two dark guild members.

"You see that too? " Racer asked looking at our new destination.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble reading her movements. " Cobra responds as they start to charge at me again. I laugh at them under my breath knowing that I've put them into quite the predicament. Brain seems to be the only one here who knows what I'm capable of, and I'm somewhat enjoying torturing his henchmen by staying just out of reach.

"Yo Brain, I'll come with you no strings attached. " I yell sliding to the side as Cobra throws a punch, and I pull Wendy and Charla out of the line of Racer's attack. My statement of pure betrayal towards my team instantly stops all actions on the battlefield. Angel, Hot eyes, Cobra, and Racer all look at me awestruck that I would turncoat on my team so quickly.

"So you've finally come around to where you're supposed to be, that's wonderful. " The old man says joyously motioning for Cobra and Racer to come back, "Bring the girl, we depart immediately. " He orders causing Wendy to start to back away from me frightened.

"No, stay away from me. " She says beginning to stumble over her own feet.

"Stay away from Wendy you traitor! " Charla said floating between me and Wendy.

"*sigh* Charla get out of the way, I don't want to hurt you. " I say not moving an inch from where since I proclaimed my betrayal.

"You'll have to fight me to get to Wendy, I won't let you touch he… " Charla never finished her statement as she was swatted away by a high speed punch. She flies all the way into a rock on the other side of the battlefield breaking it instantly into pieces.

"Are you still going to disobey me Wendy, or are you going to be a good girl and come with me. " I say blankly looking at her. She looks at me beginning to cry.

(Narrator's Pov)

The group that had been the first to fight and the first to fall looked on in horror at what they're own teammate had just done. Charla was almost exactly like happy when it came to physical and magical strength meaning there was no way that she'd be able to protect herself from such a blow.

Miyuki walked up to Wendy and hit her on the back of her neck knocking the youngest member of the coalition unconscious.

"Good work Legion, We must make haste. Nirvana will not awaken itself. " Brain said motioning to her to follow them. Miyuki picked up Wendy very gently and carried her as if she was a baby in her arms. Miyuki looked very possessive of the small girl to those who watched, "oh yes, take care of those so called friends of yours while you're at it. " He added vanishing from sight. They had just began to somewhat regain their composure to where they could barely move.

"Stop, Miyuki you don't have to do this-men " Ichiya begged trying to stop her before she did something that couldn't be undone.

"Miyuki why are you doing this. Aren't we family! " Lucy yelled afraid of what was to come next. Lucy had already seen what she would do to Charla a defenseless cat, and to think of what she would do to people who could defend themselves terrified her.

Miyuki didn't say a word as she walked up to the group. I was plain to see to the normal eye that this task didn't bother her a bit, but they could see that she was in pain. Her entire soul was at war at the moment. She raised up her unoccupied hand to the sky and a purple light began to shine from her palm.

"Arianna, please guide them to a better place. " Miyuki says catching them off guard only for a second before a blindingly bright light overtook them. An explosion that left nothing in its wake ripped trees from the earth and made a crater out of her allies followed the light with the epicenter being Miyuki. She turned her back during the blast not wanting to see the aftermath of what she'd done. She only looked down at the unconscious body of Wendy watching as her chest moved up and down.

( Timeskip: Oracion Sies hideout. )

(Author's Note: Wendy is awake now)

"You have no choice but to heal him Sky Maiden. " Brain says as he stands by a coffin carrying the corpse of the half-dead Jellal Fernandez.

"I won't help you, Natsu-san and everyone else will be here to save me soon. " Wendy proclaimed confident in her allies.

"Oh? " Brain asked inquisitively, "I hate to inform you, but our resident turncoat took care of them while they were down. " Wendy is shattered at hearing the statement. She had only just met the group, and they had already been killed. She felt the burden of hearing the news bearing down on her heart.

"Fine, I'll do it. " She says weakly having given up on existence. Wendy didn't care what happened next. All she wanted was to be left alone, and if she could get that by healing Jellal she would.

"That's a good girl, Go ahead, Do it. " Brain commands pulling Wendy to the coffin. She raises her hands to Jellal's body and a bright blue light glowing from her hands healing Jellal of his wounds. The longer the blue light was emitted the stronger it became. Finally, the lights strength was to the point that Jellal stood from the Coffin.

"ah, Jellal I knew you'd be able to get back on your feet, but right now I need you to show me to Nirvana. " Brain commanded. His words were met with Jellal's glowing fist punching him into the wall. Jellal ignores everyone else in the room and walks out heading who knows where.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. " Wendy repetitively stated while crying. She lay there for quite some time sulking in what had happened. She blamed herself for not being strong enough. She had very little training in actual combat, and she was only good in support based magic. Soon, she heard footsteps coming from outside the cave. Wendy looked up towards the opening of the cave to see a silhouette of someone, but a distinguishable feature of pink hair shown hope in her eyes.

"Wendy, are you in there? " Yells a voice she recognizes as Natsu's immediately. Wendy scrambles to her feet trying to run towards him with tears flooding her eyes.

"Natsu! " She yells colliding with him knocking the breathe from his lungs and his torso to the ground, "He…he…he said you were all dead. He forced me to heal Jellal. Where is everyone? " Wendy questioned being over flooded by her emotions.

"Wendy, I need your help. Erza was bit by Cobra's snake when we were fighting earlier and she's been poisoned. " Natsu says frantically grabbing hold of Wendy. "can you stand? " Natsu asks her. She nods understanding the severity of the situation, but there was a question on her mind that she couldn't shake. She hadn't seen Miyuki since she abducted her, so where was she. Natsu picked up Wendy figuring that carrying her would make better time.

(Timeskip)

Erza had rushed as quickly as possible towards Nirvana's base to find Jellal standing in front of the towering beam of light. He was looking at it with an expression of regret and hideousness. Once she had arrived he began to turn around to see her standing there. Little does the two know, that they are being joined by an unnoticed onlooker in the shadows. From his look alone, you could tell that he recognized her. The two are silent for a moment until he speaks up.

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you Erza, This is my retribution for what I've done. " Jellal said moving his hand from his chest.

"what do you mean? " She asked confused at first until she saw the Self-Destruction seal on his chest. As Cobra sees the mark, he comes from the shadows to tackle Jellal.

"You Idiot Deactivate the Seal on Nirvana right now. " Cobra yelled at him shaking him violently.

"There's nothing you can do to make me. " jellal says smiling faintly planning on taking the machine to its grave with him.

"You're actually planning on taking the deactivation code with you ARE YOU INSANE. " Cobra says yelling at Jellal. Behind the two, Erza is holding her hands up to her mouth with a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Erza, There's no reason to cry. This is my choice. With all the wrongs I've done in this world the most I can do is one thing right. " Jellal says as he looks at Erza and closes his eyes accepting what he is about to go through with without a doubt in his mind.

"Such a touching moment, it's a shame that I'm having to cut it short. " Said Brain as he walked up to the seal on Nirvana. "Who exactly do you think taught you how to make this seal. " He said smugly as he started pressing specific parts of the seal. After touching about 5 different spots the seal began to decay.

"What have you done. " Erza yells at him. Brain simply turns back around.

"oh this, I just made the seal destroy itself. As for him *points at jellal*, well he's going to die for nothing. So sad isn't it, going to be some big hero by giving your life to save others. What an idiot. " Brain said laughing a bit. "As for this well Nirvanas almost done. " their eyes grew wide. While the seal on Nirvana was obliterated, the seal on Jellal's chest was ticking down to detonation, and there wasn't much time left.

"Jellal disarm the seal, Please. " Erza begged him pulling him up from his spot on the ground into her arms.

"No matter what, I deserve to die for all that I've done to my friends. " Jellal said with a grim look on his face.

"Don't die for them then, Live for them. I'm sure that they'll forgive you. " Erza said finally letting her tears flow. While Erza was crying into Jellal, they didn't notice a silhouette move from the shadows to where they were. The figure ripped Jellal from her grasps and impacted into a wall of the cave throwing dust and stone around the area. This gained the attention of Cobra, Brain, and a very emotional Erza.

"You don't even know what you did, do you? " The figure said amidst the dusty smoke. The smoke had cleared somewhat so that you could see that Jellal was being held up against the wall by a hand on his throat, "You have hurt oh so many people. Some have permanent damage while others are capable of mending. I am going to make removing this seal painful for you, but I do not permit you to die. " The figure said with a venom on its tongue shoving a hand onto Jellal's chest enticing a long continued shriek of pain coming from the man, "Let this be a testament to the fact that you live, as long as you feel pain you can fight. What Erza said is right, Live a life that will those who you've wronged forgive you. " The dust finally cleared Miyuki stood there and Jellal was released from her grasp and he falls on his butt with a thud. Erza runs over to him with haste afraid for his life after hearing his pained scream. After a few moments, a slow clapping could be heard from the pillar.

"A wonderful speech Legion, however Nirvana is activated and there isn't anyone who can stop it now. " Brain said as the beam instantly vanished from sight. Following the lights disappearance, a tower started to grow out of the ground where to beam was. The ground under the tower began to break and give way revealing the rest of Nirvana's figure. The true form of Nirvana was now in front of us. It was a large city on what looked like a bowl that moved around with 5 leg appendages.

"Oh no. " Erza said as she got up from where she was thrown during its uncovering. (yes she is in the City). Erza looked around to see Miyuki near her. The only other things within sight were houses, alleys, and various streets.

"Nirvana certainly is an interesting technological monstrosity huh? " Miyuki stated looking around as if it was something she's seen before.

"Somewhere on Nirvana? " Erza questioned beginning to look a bit more depth wise at the city examining the details that went into its construction. She continued looking around a bit until she saw an unsettling sight. Unlike normal, Midnight was standing up looking around for prey rather than sitting on his carpet.

"ahh would you looky here, Two women have come for my afternoon snack. " He said extending his arms. "You two will make such a delicacy. " Erza drew her sword backing away from him a bit.

"I'll let you take care of him Erza, I've got business elsewhere. " Miyuki says to Erza while walking directly towards Midnight. Erza looks confused at first, until she feels an aura that stops her dead in her tracks. The aura of dread was being emitted from Miyuki up until she passed Midnight who also seemed to be affected by the same feeling. He doesn't make any move to stop Miyuki even after she's moved on knowing that it would likely be his end.

"I guess I'll just have to settle with you then Scarlet. " Midnight says still unsettled by Miyuki's action.

"That's fine by me, someone else would only get in the way. " She retorts pulling a blade from her requip stash and aiming it towards Midnights throat.

"Humor me then. " He said initiating the fight.

(Elsewhere)

Miyuki had been walking for only a few seconds and she could already tell that the city had turned into a battleground. She could hear Erza and Midnight fighting in the direction of her back while she could depict what looked like Cobra atop Cubellios fighting Natsu in the air. She cared very little for the petty fights happening all around the city. All she cared for was who was atop Nirvana's Throne. With the energy that Nirvana had filled her with, there was going to be a bloodbath when she found her prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys really sorry for not posting anything in such a long time. I got cut off from writing for quite a few reasons, but I'll be trying to upload from time to time. Summers coming up so I should be able to write a bit more. Senior year is kinda hectic. I hope you all liked the chapter and I noticed I still got a lot of people following and favoriting my stuff even while I was away. I'd like to thank all of you for supporting my story, even when I was away (again sorry about that). To make up for being away for so long, I tried to make this chapter "longer". That's all I have to say.

Hope you all enjoyed, Until Next Chapter :D


End file.
